Saradomin sword
The Saradomin sword is the personal weapon of Commander Zilyana, the Saradominist general within the God Wars Dungeon. It can be obtained as a rare drop from Commander Zilyana, or as a very rare drop from her bodyguards. It is a two-handed sword which requires 70 Attack to wield. Unlike most two-handed weapons in the game, it has an attack speed of 4, matching the speed of many commonly used melee weapons, such as scimitars and the abyssal whip. Wielding this sword in the Bandit Camp (Kharidian Desert) will cause the bandits there to become hostile. Players can attach Saradomin's tear to the Saradomin sword to create Saradomin's blessed sword, which has a +18 higher slash, +6 higher strength bonus, and a different special attack. This process, however, will cause the sword to be consumed, and cannot be undone. 100px |caption = A player wielding a Saradomin sword. }} Combat styles Special attack The Saradomin sword has a special attack, Saradomin's Lightning, that deals 10% more melee damage and 1-16 extra Magic damage. This special attack consumes 100% of the wielder's special attack energy. The special attack rolls against the opponent's Magic defence bonus using the player's slash attack bonus, thus making this special attack extremely accurate on melee armour. If the melee attack misses, then the Magic attack will also fail. However, if the melee hit is a successful hit but rolls a 0, the Magic damage will still be applied. Players receive 2 Magic experience for each point of damage caused by the extra Magic damage. The Magic damage will always hit 0 on cyclopes in the Warriors' Guild, as with all non-melee damage there. It will also hit 0 on Callisto, Venenatis and Vet'ion as they are immune to Magic damage. Use The Saradomin sword is identical to the abyssal whip in strength bonus, slash attack bonus and attack speed whilst also offering a secondary crush attack style along with a small prayer bonus. Notably, the sword can be used to train Strength, as unlike the whip, it has an "aggressive" attack style. However, since the whip is a one-handed weapon and can therefore be used in conjunction with a shield or a defender, the whip is generally the better option unless one wishes to gain Strength experience, or has need for crush attacks. As several weapons of similar tier were later introduced into Old School RuneScape, the Saradomin sword has since fallen out of popularity as the "best" weapon for training Strength. However, the sword is still comparable in power to other level 70 weapons, especially when cost efficiency is taken into account. This weapon is a common selection among combat pures, as their lower Defence levels leave little options for strength bonus in off-hand items. Furthermore, the Saradomin sword lacks a "controlled" attack style and features an alternate "defensive" attacking animation, both of which can help players avoid inadvertently gaining Defence experience. Dropping monsters |} Trivia *The Saradomin sword uses the same idle and combat animations as the Godsword. Category:Weapons with Special attacks Category:Melee weapons